A liquid crystal display panel produces an image by applying an electric field to a liquid crystal layer between an array substrate and a counter substrate. The array substrate includes a plurality of pixel units, each of which contains a thin film transistor. When a voltage applied to the gate electrode of the thin film transistor exceeds a threshold voltage value, the channel (i.e., the active layer) is turned on, connecting the source electrode and the drain electrode. The signal in the data line is transmitted from the source electrode to the drain electrode, controlling the pixel electrode connected to the drain electrode. The voltage difference between the pixel electrode and the common electrode drives the liquid crystal molecules, resulting in different rotation angles in the liquid crystal molecules and different light transmission intensity.